


Phantom of the Opera

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dating, Fluff, M/M, Phantom of the Opera - Freeform, oh and musical theatre, pretty much all just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:01:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Zayn takes Liam to the theatre</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phantom of the Opera

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a prompt on Tumblr:
> 
> Zayn takes Liam to the theatre see some romantic sad musical. He looks over at Liam who is looking teary and Zayn just thinks he is the cutest thing ever
> 
> I chose Phantom of the Opera because this was written before I became a massive Les Mis fan :P

"Guess what?!?" cried a beaming Zayn into his mobile phone, causing his boyfriend on the other end to smile along too, despite not quite knowing why his boyfriend had called him up at 2 in the afternoon on their day off that he'd chosen to spend with his family in Wolverhampton. 

"What?" Liam laughed, running a hand through his buzz-cut hair self-consciously as though the older boy could see him through the phone. He could see his sister Ruby glaring at him from the living room for hogging the phone when he knew hers was broken, but he was far too interested in finding out what had inspired the call to be bothered about it. 

Zayn on the other hand didn't seem to be in too much of a hurry, for he continued with his excited chatter without enabling the younger man to work out exactly what the reason for it was. "No, you have to guess, Li! Guess what your amazing boyfriend has organised for this evening?" 

Blushing, Liam looked around at his family home and lowered his voice to a whisper as he replied. "Zee! I'm at my parents' house!" 

"Wha - oh!" Zayn's voice jumped in understanding as he realised what was making Liam so embarrassed before he suddenly started laughing unexpectedly. "God, no, not that - although I wouldn't mind it later, if that's ok! No, I've got us tickets!" 

Although he stated it like it should answer all of his Liam's questions, it in fact raised yet more of them in his mind. 

"Tickets? What - where to? What for?" He was well aware that he was stressing out a little, but inside he was secretly thrilled that Zayn had been thoughtful enough to not only plan a trip out but organise it too. Zayn knew it as well, so quickly began explaining more. 

"They're theatre tickets; we're going to see Phantom of the Opera!" 

It was that which made Lim gasp in joyous disbelief; his friends all knew how much he loved musical theatre, yet he'd never considered that Zayn would risk completely ruining his 'cool' image by going with him, let alone taking him there. 

"Phantom?" he definitely didn't shriek in a rather high pitched voice that caused Ruth to look up sharply in order to check he wasn't being stabbed or something. "You're taking me to see a musical?" 

"You bet!" Liam could hear the smile being aimed at him down the phone line as his own grin stretched a mile wide across his face. "I'll pick you up at 7 from your parent's house, so it will be like a proper date, yeah? So wear something nice!" 

Then they blew kisses to each other down the phone until his little cousin who was over for a visit pretended to throw up when he passed the teenager in the hallway because 'kissing is icky' and they quickly hung up with a final goodbye that left Liam feeling utterly, ridiculously excited. 

***

That evening, Zayn picked Liam up just as he'd said he would and drove them both to the theatre so that for quarter of an hour or so during the journey they could feel like just normal teenagers on their way to a date. Thankfully Zayn had enough forethought to have tweeted the name of a club earlier on, so they were hoping that fans would be gathered there rather than at the rather quaint, old-fashioned building which Liam found himself standing outside excitedly while his boyfriend lit up a fag and smiled adoringly at his puppyish behaviour. 

"It's just a play, Li!" he grinned, however his words caused Liam to shake his head determinedly, not willing to let his beloved art form be put to shame. 

"It's not 'just a play', it's a great work of art! Plus..." here he looked down at his feet, embarrassed as always to be admitting his innermost feelings. "...I'm with you. And that makes it special." 

For a moment Zayn just looked at him like he'd never seen anything more precious in his life, before shaking his head a little to rid it of such romantic thoughts so early on in the evening, dropping his cigarette to the ground to stub it out with his toe and wrapping an arm around Liam's shoulders to remind him just how much he loved his ability to wear his heart on his sleeve. 

"Come on mate," he told him eventually, once he'd allowed his feelings to die down a little, "let's go get a programme or something." 

***

It was well into the second act, after Zayn had sat through the first half next to Liam, who kept explaining the storyline to him and pressing kisses to his cheek whenever he looked too bored, and then bought the both of them ice creams during the interval, that he noticed the younger boy was crying. 

He hadn't really been paying attention to the plot of the musical, but he could tell from the dramatic music that something sad was happening onstage to make the Liam react like this, but it was still a shock to him to see his usually infallible boyfriend displaying such raw emotion. 

"Are you ok?" muttered Zayn, cringing at how awkward he sounded, however Liam jumped in his seat a little as he was drawn out of the fantasy world playing out in front of him. When he noticed Zayn's concerned expression, he gave him a watery smile to show that he wasn’t having a breakdown or anything drastic. 

"I'm fine - I just love this play, y'know?" 

His eyes were still shining as they gazed into the dark orbs next to him, and in that moment Zayn wasn't sure he'd ever seen anything cuter in his life. 

"I love you," he whispered quietly, not wanting to disturb the other audience members sat around them yet more but unable to remain quiet when his boyfriend was being even sweeter than usual. Liam bit his lip in slight embarrassment mixed with delight and wiped a tear away before replying. 

"I love you too, babe." 

Their hands found each other in the darkness of the theatre while the music from the stage built to a crescendo and the both of them knew that it was absolutely true. 


End file.
